User talk:Khalael
Remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. Also, please add a heading to your messages. Archives Archive 1 | Archive 2 ---- ok. Primarch11 22:42, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I require your assistance. Hello, Cal XD. I need your help. Some Alfa Legionnaires are having fun with the Crimson Tigers page. Could you please restore it when they're done? Thanks. MagosMechanicus 16:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC)MagosMechanicus i got permission from my contributors to delete the AT. Primarch11 17:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Question amazing now im baned in chat by lither agian! :P great! this is why i dont like lither! this is now round 4! Hey Cal, can you teach me how to hypelink words to pages. I need to learn this os when my AT comes out I will need to able to do this. Regards OrkMarine Why did you delete my character page? WTF??????? TrashMan (talk) 21:47, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Heroes Just had to say... awesome avatar, heroes f**king owns. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 01:04, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Text Wall FYI TOTAL!!! If I may post my thoughts on the matter, I personally do not believe that things done in error should receive punishments that are not more than a slight slap on the wrist and a warning not to do it again. --Lither My talk My wiki 01:41, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Your choice then. Unban yourself when you miss this place :P --Lither My talk My wiki 02:06, August 5, 2012 (UTC) All well and good then. However it irks me that I am only just hearing about this incident because I was curious why Cal and Total were both posting on his talk page. Next time something important like this happens I would appreciate being kept in the loop. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) WTF What is happening, why are two Admisn fighting and why is Cal XD blocked. man no one tells me any thing 04:21, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cal. Could you do me a favor and read the Battle of Pallas? I have made alot of changes in recent times. Everyone i have asked so far has never responded. Also i had this one cool idea im psyched about. I call it Operation Shrike. Basically its the aftermath of the Ty'ros Campaign. Aun'Rho still lives and is still preparing for the 4th Sphere. Dante recognizes him and his plans as a serious threat to Mankind. With the Imps attention fixed on Cadia and the Nids, no one has taken serious action against the Tau (crusade level). So Dante designs a plan to cripple the 4th Expansion before it starts and hamper Tau expansion in general. He recruits multiple chapters (8-10) for the plan. BR, Azura Tridents, and Exodus Chapter confirmed. Each one devotes one single company and one strike cruiser for the mission. The mission: Go behind tau lines and reek havoc by anymeans nessecary. Kill commanders, raid merchant fleets, raid cities, etc. And depending on the success, maybe launch an (possibly suicidal) strike on T'au itself, kill the Ethereal Council, hastening the end of the Tau race. Gonna recruit others for this. >:D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:03, August 11, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Also, i was thinking. Fanon is expanded canon right? Then is it against the rules to take a canon characters and expand? Some wikis do that all the time. Like could we take the Farsight Enclaves and make our own story for them? For an example, Faright is actually corrupted by Chaos, or he discovered a terrible truth? As an admin what do you think of that? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I've Been Thinking Yo Cal. Hey man i've been thinking, about alot of things. Mostly about Dante, his role, Blaze Ravens, their fights, and the Brotherhood. And i've decided. First off i am scrapping the Lenimentum Project. Its just not going to work anymore. Too sue of a concept and especially considering im beating the sue out of the BR. I may change into a system of alliances to contend with threats in the Fringes, like the Maelstrom Warders. I've also been looking at dates. 26th founders could only fight Kraken and Leviathan, and thats after 992.M41, so making the chapter devoted is odd. So im rooting the 'nid focus out of it until towards the end of the timeline. And with Dante he will have changes too. He is far too crazy, wild, and visicious to lead some secret brotherhood to save the galaxy x( After Pallas, Ty'ros, then Seradon hes going to take a good look at himself. Led his chapter into a alot of shit, kicked copious amounts of ass and led them to badassery. But still the prices were too high. Ty'ros and Seradon werent even true victories and he lost many brothers, which was preventable. After a year of meditation he realizes he is too reckless. He declares the chapter will refocus it to fighting the tyranids, leading to the destruction of Hive Fleet Typhon. He also comes to terms with his inner madness, accepting it as a part of him, but refusing to let it rule him (memory is still effed though) Noticebly he is far more focused and level than before, though still has episodes. This is at the very end of the 40k timeline. Hopefully this will wipe out the sue-storm that could have been Lenimentum and help develop Dante. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:32, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cal, could you delete the Bellator Empire? Not much there and im never going to finish it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 17:56, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cal, i do apologise but i accidently deleted some information of the space marine chapter template article, sorry about that i just got abit confused with how to use it. sorry again yours sincerely kirkouskhan Renaming Hey Cal, could you replace that "Ş" in File:Ayla Şahin.png with a regular "S"? I don't have the user right to do so myself. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:00, September 16, 2012 (UTC) A group of trolls went after the Sons of Lucifer pretty hard. I amy need your help to undo the damage. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:27, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. FYI I already blocked the people responsible and Protected the article. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:45, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cal. I had an idea for a Space Marine Chapter. Given that I got rid of all my Chapters save the Onyx Knights I fee lthat it is only right to start replacing them with some fresh stuff. Anyway for a particular reason my Chapter has three extra companies, and I am not exempt from the rules any more than anyone else is, so could I ask you to review my reasoning, and ok it if it pans out? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:09, October 16, 2012 (UTC) The basic reason is because these three comapnies are not functionally part of the Chapter. They have gone into self imposed exile until they can slay a certain enemy in order to fulfill an oath. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:42, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Possibly serious issue Hi. I've noticed a lot of serious issues with this wiki concerning Games Workshop and their intellectual property policies. The most significant being that none of your pictures nor articles have any attribution to Games Workshop. Furthermore, there seems to be an issue here with people apparently attempting to assert ownership of the content, which is owned by Games Workshop. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' des Ordo Scharzenkommando]] 16:48, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cal i've been thinking. I already contacted Supa about this. You know how there has been only one Space Wolves successor right? Well we have a few on the site. Is that canon? Should there be a rule? Other may want to make their own. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:40, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cal. I was wondering, remember my alternate senarios i told you about? Well whatja think? Also any ideas for how to corrupt the rest of the chapter. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 07:11, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Cal. I was wondering if you can take a relook at the BR? Been fixing up a few things. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 21:35, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Please stop your cross-wiki harrassment. It's bad enough when you do it on Facebook, please do not bleed it over onto the wikis. --Lither My talk My wiki 04:35, December 5, 2012 (UTC) More like I've had enough experience in dealing with Total to know how that will end with you. --Lither My talk My wiki 04:38, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Unjust? You quite clearly violated one of the rules that was put there to stop that sort of thing from happening. I have not done anything near that level yet. --Lither My talk My wiki 04:41, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Then don't act like him. --Lither My talk My wiki 04:42, December 5, 2012 (UTC) No. No as in no you did not, no I did not and no I will not. --Lither My talk My wiki 04:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) A friendly warning Hi, I notified you a while ago of some serious shortcomings of your wiki in relation to treatment of Games Workshop intellectual property. I'm not from them, but I have to strongly suggest that you alter what the users of this wiki are doing. First, I left a message at Template talk:Property about the fact that it's a blatant attempt to assert ownership over sth owned by GW; I would say it's probably enough to get them to shut down this whole wiki. I haven't got any response back, and I don't know if this means that you're going to continue violating GW's IP policy or not. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' des Ordo Scharzenkommando]] 16:47, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cal. Somebody modified the Property Template. I think you know who I suspect. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:35, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cal, something is wrong with the Blaze Raven page. I was try to add bullet points to the Campaigns and Individual sectiosn, but they are all over the place. They wont align, some just randomly show up and text has teleported. Supa tried to help but no go. Can you help? -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:11, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Cal. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:31, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cal. Just wondering (yet again) how you add the custom emotioncons into the chat. Noobz LivingInTheLifeInTheLiveOfTheNoob (talk) 03:43, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello Mr Rabbit, it me OrkMarine. I was just wondering if i would be able to use the emitcon things on this wiki on my wiki. ps. thanks for the donkey emitcon! Orkmarine 03:20, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Everything that didn't involve you or other users. Pretty much all of it is crap in my opinion, and if I ever get back to doing anything on the wiki, I'll probably start something completely new. Also, thanks for responding. Imposter101 (talk) 19:58, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Cal. Imposter101 (talk) 00:05, March 29, 2013 (UTC) first, whats wrong with taking a name from somewhere else i mean there are thousands of different stories with names taken from something else.second, harkon is not overpowered as it says *almost* as in hes not as strong as or stronger than khorne.next, i wasn't finished with it, and no the chaos gods do not have justice and revenge.nurgle promises immortallity,slaanesh promises peasure,khorne promises battle,and tzneetch promises power.i don't see any of them dealing with justice,or revenge.also i wasn't finished writing harkon,i just took a break and i already have critics. Fox2013 (talk) 16:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 Your chat is ghosting. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 21:08, April 5, 2013 (UTC) can u get that thing off my harkon characterFox2013 (talk) 05:04, April 7, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 hey i just thought up of an idea for your Rosalle Drasus and my Grim Doris. Primarch11 03:41, April 26, 2013 (UTC) what new guidelines warrant the deletion of HALF my articles,the very one we talked about, and i fixedFox2013 (talk) 13:08, April 28, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 my articles all use the info box the grammar, was fixed they dont contracdict canon they are correctly categorized use the right templates most are more than 3 paragraphs. so i don't see how mine, failed the requirements for this, and did vote no, on this *purge*. i believe that the people on this wiki, could really structure the articles, but been struck instantly, with a deletion, Doesn't inspire confidance. the original way was better as it allowed users to come up with more ideas, so they could edit theiir articles. i cannot see, how this was nessacary, when the old system, was working fine.this is why i ask you to please return to the old system.Fox2013 (talk) 13:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 Cal, we have a Anon on my Chapter Names blog. He is rude to Sol, very much so, and is anon. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:41, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cal. I was working on Ordo Vigilus but i am having trouble with their founding. Things like the Heresy or the Beheading are the reason they were formed. But what date and how? Any clues? I personally dont want them to be super old. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 17:05, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude. Troll on the Bloody Featured Article Nonsense blog, targeting Sol. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:48, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Cal, total has banned me from chat for the rustle thing. Could you please unban me? Imposter101 (talk) 23:08, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Cal. Troll. New page. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 13:12, June 26, 2013 (UTC)